


Red Courage

by CatrinaSL



Series: 28 Days of Femslash 2018 [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 28 Days of Femslash 2018, Alcohol, Dancing, Drabble, F/F, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, Resolved Sexual Tension, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Jane is late for Girls' Night, but she hasn't missed anything important.





	Red Courage

**Author's Note:**

> [28 Days of Femslash 2018](http://archiveofourown.org/series/932292)
> 
> Feb 22 - Red, Red Wine

"How much have they had?" Jane asked Maria.

Maria held up an empty bottle of wine in reply. "That's what you get for showing up late to Girls' Night."

“Have  _ either  _ of them said it yet?” Jane whispered. 

Maria looked over to where Sharon and Darcy were slow dancing to  _ Red Red Wine _ —holding one another closer than one would expect of two platonic friends—and shook her head, amused. “Nope.”

"Maybe we should just... leave?" Jane suggested.

"Good plan," Maria agreed, nodding.

At the door, they looked back just in time to see Sharon lean down to kiss Darcy.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane and Maria are successful yentas.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171166653378/red-courage)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
